


The best of enemies.

by Niatrib



Category: Minority Report (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enemies make the best lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best of enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just before the very end of ‘Minority Report’ and does play with events to some extent as Danny and John were too slashy to let something like one of them being killed get in the way.

It was some weeks after the events that had almost cost him everything and John found himself in the hospital paying a visit to a man he hadn’t even liked. He had been accused and arrested for the murder of Danny Witwer only to find out after Lamar killed himself that Danny was still alive.

John had visited him once before, the younger man was in a coma, two bullets one into his chest and one that had grazed his skull, everyone had said how lucky he had been but John still felt bad that the man had been hurt. Now sitting by the FBI agents bed he put one hand on the dark hair surprised at how soft it felt and began to talk about anything and everything.

Another 7 months had gone by and John walked into Danny’s hospital room, only to see most of the equipment gone and more personal things than he had ever seen before. Backing out the room he went to a nurses station

“Excuse me but has Danny Witwer woken up?”

“Oh yes, woke up a few days ago. I’m sure he’d be pleased to see you, if you want to sit with him no-one would bother you.”

“No it’s alright.” John said walking away trying to work out why he was so pleased to hear that.

 

Danny was not sure why he was here, before Lamar had shot him he had been trying to track down and capture the man whose front door he now stood in front of however on hearing that the ex-police chief had been one of his most regular visitors he had to find out why.

“Agent Witwer?” Anderton questioned.

“Anderton.”

“Can I help you?”

“May I come in?”

“Depends you going to try and arrest me again?”

“Gave that up now, wouldn’t meet the standards.”

“Come in then.”

Glancing around the apartment Danny could see the changes since his last visit, the place was tidier and there were obvious signs of feminine residence.

“Coffee?”

“No. Why did you come visit me so often?” Danny blurted wanting to know.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? You came to visit a man who had tried to arrest you, often from what the nurse said and you don’t know why.”

“I was arrested for murdering you, I know Lamar shot you because you were looking into what I had uncovered and I wanted to make sure that you did not die because of me.”

“Thanks.” Danny said quietly John had been the only regular visitor he had.

“Now do you want that coffee?”

“Sure, black one sugar please.”

As John turned away to make the coffee Danny studied the man in front of him, Anderton looked much better than he had on their previous meetings, the man had put a little weight on and looked much more at peace with it. Trying to ignore the way his body was reacting to the man in front of him Danny was willing to give it up as a lost cause he had liked the look of Anderton from the first time they met and become more impressed with the man in the time they had spent as adversaries. Remembering the strength from when they fought Danny’s thoughts wandered off thinking about what it would be like having that strength holding him down and his breath caught.

“Danny! Danny!” A voice called and he snapped out his thoughts seeing a worried face in front of him.

“Are you alright? You weren’t responding when I called you.”

“I preferred your old eyes.” Danny said not thinking about what he was saying.

“Well you looked better with longer hair.” John replied a smile on his face. Danny could not stop himself leaning forward and capturing that smile with a kiss. For a moment there was no reaction from the body in front of him and then John was kissing him back pressing Danny backwards into the wall.

As suddenly as it had started John backed away breathing heavily and looking startled, Danny just leant against the wall eyes half closed lips parted watching the other man.

“Why did you do that?” John asked at length.

“It seemed like a good idea.” Danny said with a smile, this time John was the one to lean forward and initiate the kiss. Once they broke apart John began to steer the younger man towards the bedroom.

Both hurriedly undressed neither glancing at the other until they were naked and then hesitantly they turned. Danny’s mouth went dry at the sight of all the bare skin.

“Danny?”

“Kiss me again.” Danny asked.

John took Danny’s mouth in a deeply possessive kiss staking a claim on the man in front of him. He pushed Danny back onto the bed before climbing on top of him and kissing him again. It had been a long time since John had done this but he remembered what he liked and what his partners had always enjoyed in the past.

Feeling John’s weight pressing him down was enough to make Danny harden fully and he gasped as John moved slightly causing erections to touch each other. John broke the kiss to trace the edge of his lovers’ ear, and then moved down to lick and suck at his neck. Danny not content to be a passive participant wriggled a hand down between them and got both men's erections in his hand. This time John was the one to gasp and arch into Danny’s hand a whimper escaping his lips when Danny squeezed slightly.

“Danny.” He hissed the men kissed deeply moving together now causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through them both till with a moan Danny came, the slickness that spilled between them allowed John to move more easily until with a groan of Danny’s name he came as well.

John moved off of Danny and rolled to his back still panting, he put an arm over his eyes. Some time later he felt Danny move slightly and moved his arm to see the other man staring intently at him.

“John … I …”

“Don’t tell me you regret this.” John said urgently.

“I don’t. Can I clean up please?”

“Shower is there.” John said gesturing. Danny gathered up his clothes and walked into the shower room, John watched his lover walk into the room licking his lips, as he watched the man his eyes were suddenly taken by a picture, Lara, now what was he going to do.

By the time Danny had emerged from the shower, John had got dressed and was sitting drinking another coffee.

“I’d better go.” Danny said quietly.

“Why?”

“It is obvious that someone else lives here, and from the way she spoke about you I would guess it is Lara. You two deserve each other so it’s best I leave.”

“Danny… I’m sorry.” John said getting to his feet a slightly lost look on his face.

“I’m not.” Danny said kissing the other man softly. “Have a good life John.”

John stood there half empty coffee mug in his hand and watched the other man walk out the door and out of his life, only after Danny was gone did he react and lift a hand to touch his lips a sad smile on his face.

 

~*~  
10 months later

John had just got his baby daughter to sleep and looked around the untidy apartment, he did not seem to have had the time to sort anything out. His little girl Agatha Lara Anderton was almost a month old now, however in gaining his daughter he had lost his wife. Lara had died shortly after giving birth, she had lived just long enough to see her daughter and smile at her name then she had fallen asleep and not woken up.

In the time since Lara had died John had not had time to grieve all his time was spent with his daughter. Picking up a shirt he looked around tiredly and jumped when there was a knock on his door. Putting the shirt down he walked across and pressed the button for the door. Seeing Danny Witwer on the other side was one of the last things he expected to see, the younger man looked good John was not too tired to notice that. Danny’s hair was longer, back to the length that it had been during the incident with Lamar, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He had a rucksack at his feet and smiled gently at John.

“Danny?” John asked confused.

“A mutual friend contacted me and told me about Lara, I wanted to see if I could help.” Danny said gently.

“Danny.” John said stepping forward and hugging the younger man. As he felt Danny hug him back John could not help the tears fall and he sobbed into Danny’s shoulder feeling the comfort of another persons touch for the first time since his wife had died.

~*~  
10 years later.

The young girl running along the track was barely aware of the yells and cheers from the seating all she was concentrating on was the track in front of her and making sure she did not fall and injure herself. As she crossed the line she slowly shortened her stride and began to slow down until she stopped. Her trainer jogged up to her and smiled hugging her round the shoulder.

“Did I do it?” She panted.

“You did, you made it. Now I think there are people waiting to speak to you.”

Agatha turned smiling arms round each other were her fathers Daddy John had a huge grin on his face, the one on Daddy Danny’s face was almost as big.

“Well done sweetie.” John said letting go of his husband to hug her.

“Thanks Dad.”

“You did real good darlin’.” Danny said kissing the top of her dark hair.

“Can we go out celebrate?” Agatha asked

“Sure, wherever you like.”

“Cool, be right back,” She said and jogged off towards the changing rooms.

Danny put his arm round his husband of the last nine years.

“We did good with her.” He commented.

“We did.” John said kissing his love happy and content with the world around him.


End file.
